Mrs Andrews
by BlackBear53
Summary: Hetty brings her best friend in as a temporary replacement for Sam. Callen and soon the rest of the team are uncomfortable with it. What make them feel this way? Thank you to Mr. Brennan and all the writers for letting me play with the team.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was going to be out of town for a couple of weeks and while I don't mind being a third wheel, Kensi and Deeks tend to be high maintenance. Their continued innuendo swapping makes me crazy. I had asked Hetty to find me a temporary partner for the next two weeks. I don't know what I expected, but what I got was not anything like I expected: well you'll see.

Monday morning came and I walked into the mission to find a purse on Sam's desk and a cup of Hetty's tea sitting there waiting for its owner. There was a strange voice coming from Hetty's office. It was an older voice and one that Hetty was obviously comfortable with.

Hetty looked up and saw me looking in the direction of the office and motioned for me to join them. "Mr. Callen, join us please, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

As I came into the office Hetty pressed a cup of tea into my hands. I got the impression that she'd been waiting for me. My favorite tea just waiting for me, yeah, that's a setup if ever I saw one. She then turned to introduce me to an older woman. "Mr. Callen I'd like to introduce you to Carla Andrews, your temporary partner."

I shook her hand and got a strange vibe. She had looked into my face as she shook my hand and I felt like I was looking into my soul. I looked back into her face and hesitated a moment before speaking. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Andrews. Did I hear Hetty right, you're going to be my partner?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen I am. Is there a problem?" I didn't realize that I had made a slight change in inflection but she'd picked up on it. Carla looked like I'd hurt her feelings but I doubt that is what had bothered her. We agents tend to have thicker skins.

As team leader I have to voice my opinions on what is happening and I really didn't think that this aging woman would be able to keep up with us. "No Ma'am, I have no problems, but you might. This is a fast action, very physical group of agents. Do you think you could keep up?"

Hetty got her 'you're out of line' look on her face and I knew I was in trouble with not one but two formidable women. This wouldn't be my day.

Carla put her hand up to quiet Hetty, but she looked to me. I looked into her eyes and read the look on her face: I'd hit a sore spot. "First of all don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old. My name is Carla. Who do you think taught agents all your wonderful tricks?" She met my eye again and then looked me up and down. "Why don't you think I could keep up?"

I was feeling a bit uneasy. I not only was battling Hetty but this new force. "Don't take this the wrong way but you are a bit older…"

"Go no further Mr. Callen." Hetty's tone left nothing to the imagination. "Mrs. Andrews will be your partner for the next two weeks. There will be no arguments. Is that understood?"

While I didn't like it, Hetty wasn't taking no for an answer for some reason. I guess that I have a new partner.

I gulped down the last of the tea and excused myself from their presence. As I sat down at my desk Kensi and Deeks came in with a profusion of Kensalina's and Ferns. Like I said, two weeks of that would drive me nuts. I sighed. Mrs. Andrews it is then.

Deeks looked around the room and noticed the purse on Sam's desk. "The purse is a little feminine for Sam, don't you think?"

I must have rolled my eyes but before I could answer another voice spoke up. "That would be my purse. Mr. Hanna is out of the country for the next two weeks and Mr. Callen and I are partnering. My name is Carla Andrews and you would be?"

I began the introductions. "This is Special Agent Kensi Blye and her partner Detective Marty Deeks better known as Shaggy."

Deeks eyes popped open, he dropped his bag and then he looked my way as if to say 'for real?'

Kensi just sat behind her desk with a smile plastered on her face. She rose and went and shook Carla's hand.

Deeks still stood riveted to the spot and started to laugh. "This is a joke right?"

I honestly tried to save him. I gave him the "slash to the throat sign" to stop laughing but he couldn't.

Carla got up slowly and went to him. There was danger in those blue eyes. "What is so funny?"

Deeks kept it up. She took him down with a hand to his elbow and a kick to the backside of the calf. He landed on the floor and never even saw it coming. It impressed me. Hetty stood in the doorway of the bullpen and smiled.

We were in for a world of hurt with Hetty and Carla.

Eric and Nell appeared at the top of the stairs and with a new whistle called us up to OPS. Deeks peeled himself off the floor and headed for the stairs. Hetty, Kensi and I weren't too far behind him. Mrs. Andrews just stood where she was.

Kens and Deeks went up and I turned around. "Well partner, aren't you coming?"

Carla looked mystified as to what was going on. "What the hell was that?"

I smiled. Hetty calls it smirking. "That… is our call for a new case. We have to go." I motioned for her to join me.

Shock showed on her face and she refused to move. "That's a bit Pavlovian isn't it."

While I had to agree with her, it had become second nature. I nodded in agreement. "Yep, but we still have to go, after you, Mrs. Andrews?"

We walked up the stairs and met up with the rest of the team. Hetty smirked at our arrival. "Mr. Beale, if you would be so kind."

Mrs. Andrews had come through the door and stopped. I think Eric's domain had her boggled. This OPS Center is one of the best equipped in the world and when they built it, NCIS went for the best. She slowly came in and Eric and Nell hesitated, looked to Hetty and gave quizzical looks. "Oh I forgot to mention that Mr. Callen will have a new partner while Mr. Hanna is away. Meet Mrs. Carla Andrews."

Kensi and Deeks stood side by side and watched the big screen while eying Carla with the corner of their eyes. Deeks tried not to laugh but failed miserably and seemed to be going for a second walloping if he wasn't careful. Mrs. Andrews just eyeballed him into submission.

Eric waved and Nell went to shake Carla's hand and escort her in. Nell gave me a half smile as she deposited Carla to my left side. I wondered what that was about.

I was getting impatient, cranky even and wanted to start the briefing. "Eric… please?"

Eric looked at me and shyly started talking. "Oh… ahem. Meet Chief Petty Officer Sheldon Fielding. He had just stepped off of the U.S.S. George Washington two days ago on shore leave. This morning LAPD found Fielding's body behind the Staples Center with a knife in his back. His body had been stripped of all insignia and dropped into a dumpster. Since his wallet, with everything in it was still on the body, we know it was not a robbery. But wait… there is more. A canister was found next to him and his finger prints were all over it. There was also a trace of radioactive material on the body."

Deeks ears perked up with the information. "What was in the canister?"

Nell walked up and changed the picture on the screen. It showed a small canister the size of a soup can with a foreign language written on it. "That we don't know. We were hoping that one of you could interpret the writing for us. This is just in."

I gave it a good look and thought it was a dialect of an Eastern European Language. Hetty was checking it out as well. "Anybody want to make a guess?"

Carla walked up to the screen to read the wording better. She turned when she realized everyone was watching her. "What? I forgot my glasses at my desk." She turned back to the screen. "This looks like a Turkestani dialect from in the hills. The label was made to fit over another. If we remove that label we may find what it is." We all stood there and looked at her. "You never gave me a chance to tell you my skillsets."

I chuckled as I looked across OPS at her. There is probably a myriad of talents in that mind but we'll only see a few. "Carla, you and I are going to check out the crime scene and you two will go down to the Washington and see if they are missing anything. Have them run a check for radioactivity on Fielding's rack area. Let's go."

Carla had notice the change of Mrs. Andrews to Carla. She smiled a small smile for a small victory.

We all trooped down the steps as Carla stately made her way down. I already resented having to wait for the woman and it was only seconds different from us. I am hoping she is a little faster in a fire fight. I also realized that I had no idea of her shooting capabilities or her fighting technique. This was going to be an interesting mission.

As we were heading to the door Carla commented on how she'd like to drive. I could feel my stomach doing flips already. "I need to drive. I get carsick when others drive."

Carla snorted back a laugh. "Then why does Sam drive all the time? You can be a passenger for one day."

And that is how we got to the Staples Center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Kensi and Deeks drove to Naval Station San Diego, Kensi thought about the morning in the bullpen. Something about Carla obviously rubbed Callen the wrong way and she wondered why. "Deeks, did you notice the rift between Carla and Callen this morning? What do you think is going on?

Deeks for once, was all seriousness. "You honestly can't see what the problem is? She's old enough to be our mother. Having her around could get one of us killed or seriously injured. Do you know what her skill sets are? I don't. Do you want her backing you up?"

Kensi kept her eyes on the road. "She wouldn't be working for NCIS if she couldn't back us up. I want to know why Hetty thinks it's a good idea, that's all."

Deeks knew she really wanted the answers to her questions. "Really Kens, is it really this important?" Deeks kept his eyes on his partner. He wasn't quite reading her.

She began to laugh. "Why did you start laughing at her? That was a really big mistake."

Deeks barked a laugh. "Really Kensalina, you didn't think it was a joke at first. Why would Hetty do that to Callen and us? I don't think it's a good idea."

While he had some valid points, Kensi still wanted to understand where Carla fit into the scheme of things. Hetty wouldn't do this without a reason, so there must be one. Kensi knew that she couldn't just walk in and ask Hetty, but she'd be sure to keep an eye on the situation. She turned to meet Deek's eyes and snickered. "She took you down easy enough."

Deeks cheeks went pink but his laugh was genuine. "I let her do that."

Kensi stared at him. "Yeah… right."

The rest of the trip to San Diego went without a hitch. They arrived in the navy base and were directed to the U.S.S George Washington. They met the Agent Afloat, Jim Parsons, on the dock and were escorted onboard. From there Parsons took them to Fielding's rack area and then Kensi and Deeks proceeded to search his closet and trunk space. Kensi turned to Parsons as they searched. "What do you know about Fielding?"

Parsons looked around the berthing area. "The members of this berthing area had next to nothing to say about their rack mate, nothing good or bad. That in itself is telling. They either don't know him because he wanted it that way or it says they didn't like him for whatever reason. One member, Stanley Jones, noticed a gang style tattoo on your boy. He drew the tat for me and it was significant."

Deeks who had been rifling through Fielding's belongings stood up to face Kensi and Parsons. "So what was the significance of that tat?"

Parsons looked away from the two detectives and then back to Marty. "It was the art for Los Chicos Molinas, the feeder group to the Molina Cartel." Deeks and Kensi looked at each other and grimaced.

All the usual items were in the usual places, shoes, uniforms, personal items and a few books that were bought to fight the boredom of the time at sea. They also found a notebook that had nothing written in it. One page had heavy indentations that implied someone had written on the prior page with a heavy hand. Deeks picked up a pencil and scratched over the indentations. In the scribbles were the words "Staples Center." The question now became what Fielding was going there for?

In the locker was a small area the size of the container found with Fielding. Deeks pulled out the Geiger counter they had brought with them and tested the trunk. The rack area and the trunk tested just over the residual radiation of the ship. It was nowhere as high as the radiation count on the body in the dumpster. Why had he made that spot?

Chapter 3

Carla and I arrived at the rear entrance to the Staples Center and were met by LAPD detective Jason Stroh. He gave our credentials the once over and then stopped to really look at Carla. He chuckled and walked off. It pissed me off and I'm not sure why. "That was embarrassing." Carla just shot me a look that said 'don't say anymore.' Again this was the impression that my life would be like this until Sam returned.

I had kept quiet on my way over here. I was actually fighting my body's way of dealing with drivers other than Sam or myself. If I had to tell, I'd say Carla's driving was close to Sam's, so in reality I wasn't doing so badly.

We walked up to the dumpster where Fielding's body had been found, still was and gave Carla the lead.

She looked around the dumpster, at the body and finally the canister. Donning gloves, Carla began to poke around the outside of the dumpster. "Footprints – here and here, possible assailants and there's blood – not much, maybe not killed here but elsewhere. Have LAPD look for more areas of blood." She moved further from the dumpster, still searching the ground. "Possible, no, probable tire tracks." and she took close up photos to send to OPS.

She headed for the dumpster and I moved to stop her. She gave me the same stare that Jethro Gibbs gives. There was no 'Gosh I'm a Girl' or 'I'm too old for this crap' about her as she climbed up and into the dumpster.

She turned to the coroner and smiled. The young man just snickered and walked away. Carla shouted after him. "Ok to touch?" He waved as he walked back to his car. Carla turned to the body and started taking pictures of the knife and the holes that it had made. She then turned him over to look at the front of him. All the insignia were missing and that made the case odder. Why take the insignia and leave the wallet with identification and cash. It made no sense to either of us.

I watched as she worked around the crime scene. She hadn't missed a trick yet. I was becoming more impressed by her, but still felt that I was missing something.

Carla looked up at me and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Out of Fielding's pocket she pulled out a yellow post-it with both an address and in small print, a name, 'Yuri Chenov."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

After we finished at the crime scene, we drove; I should say Carla drove to the address on the post-it note. We found the apartment complex that Chernov's apartment was part of. The area was not the best neighborhood in Los Angeles. Venice Beach is better than this. His apartment was about five hundred feet from the main street and if he'd been looking he'd know we were coming for him. I have to admit a younger man and an older woman are probably not the most usual sight on an LA street but not the weirdest by a long shot. We're not couple material and I'm not too sure how she'd feel about being my mother or even how often we'd be able to pull it off. I wasn't about to ask her….yet. We just need time to figure these things out. Maybe we'll get a beer after work, with the rest of the team.

I got my head back in the game as we walked through the complex and up to Chenov's door. I pulled my Sig Sauer and she pulled her weapon as well. I picked the lock and we let ourselves in. "Federal Agents, come out with your hands up." No one answered. Chenov walked around the corner brandishing a Marine K-bar knife. He dove for me and I stepped back.

Carla sized him up and then she did the most remarkable thing. She holstered her weapon. "Distract him for me."

Yuri looked confused. Hell, he wasn't the only one.

I really didn't want to be sliced and distracting a man with a knife can be tricky so I opted for straightforward. "Drop the knife Yuri."

His decision making process was quick. Since I was the one with the gun he came for me. I guess he felt I was the more pressing concern. I held the gun and she was an old lady. That was not my choice of words; they were hers. Carla moved in taking hold of his knife hand and using the same ploy she used on Deeks, took him down.

I stood holding my weapon on Chenov and shaking my head. "You'll teach me that, right?"

Carla chuckled and nodded as she cuffed and hauled Yuri up to the chair.

As he sat cuffed to the chair, Carla and I started a search of his apartment. We'd get forensics in here later. Everything seemed to be in its place. I was going through the cabinets in the kitchen and one seemed much smaller than it should. A knot hole was in the bottom of the drawer so I tried to move the panel and it did. It slid to the side and when it was open I found a heavy metal box. I brought it out of its hidey hole to the kitchen table. Chenov's face froze but gave away very little except surprise that we found it. "What is this Yuri?" He turned away from us. "Look around for more." We looked again through all the closets and cabinets and found nothing more. Carla examined the box and wanted to open it. I wouldn't let her do that without protection. "Wear gloves and stand back a bit, please." Inside the box were two canisters. Two were already gone. We knew where one resided. Where was the other one?

Chapter 5

Carla and I had just gotten back to the boatshed and put Yuri into the interrogation room when Deeks and Kensi showed up. Deeks gave her the once over and decided to play it safe and by that I mean he didn't laugh again.

Deeks looked at the monitor and nodded towards our 'guest.' "Who's that?"

I looked at Yuri and began to formulate my answer. Carla excused herself to the ladies room. Both my teammates looked like they were about to burst with questions. "Kensi first."

Kensi had that look about her that says I want to know but not now. "What's she like to work with?"

I chuckled at the question because I know they wanted to get the dirt on her but there was none to tell. "She is a capable operator. She doesn't have a qualm about getting dirty or doing scut work and she took him down unarmed. I think I want to be her when I grow up."

We heard the door to the bathroom open and Deeks got the look that said 'I didn't get my turn'.

I shrugged and turned to the monitor. "You'll just have to wait." Carla rejoined us and I continued. "This fine specimen is Yuri Chenov. We found his name and address on the victim's body. We also found two canisters, where there should be four, of the mystery material, in a hidey hole in his apartment. There was one missing and we know where the other one ended up."

Deeks, ever the cop, eyed Yuri. "How do we want to handle this?"

I looked across the room at Carla and she watched as we worked it out. "Grumpy cop and Grandma?"

She smirked back at me. "Yeah, but who is who?"

She was growing on me. I looked into interrogation and smiled. "Let's let him decide."

"After we finish with Yuri, and get him locked up, we're going for beer. You in Carla?" I watched her face. She showed amazement at being asked but I also saw happiness at being accepted.

She walked to the door of interrogation. "I'd love to come but can I have something other than beer? Never got the taste for it." She nodded to the door and our suspect on the other side. "Let's get this over with."

Yuri sat in his chair and watched as we came in. He looked wary of the two of us but more so of Carla. "Keep her away from me. She is one tough old broad."

I sat across from him while Carla took the corner seat where Sam usually sits. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't smile. I met her eye; she would take the part of Grumpy Cop. "You know you should treat her with some respect. I've seen what she does to people that diss her. You know what she did to you? I've seen her do worse and that was to a good guy who just teased her. I don't want her mad at me." I looked over my shoulder at Carla, shuddered and hesitated for a moment so that he could get the full effect. "So, Yuri, where'd you get the canisters from and what is in them? We know it's radioactive. Would you please tell us what it is… exactly?

Yuri decided that he'd push it. I guess that he didn't think she was that fearsome. She'd have to prove it to him. Carla got out of her chair and walked behind Yuri. She slowly waved her hand over his shoulder and then the other one. She did it again, only this time she grazed his shoulders with the edge of her hand. I noticed they were calloused so I'm sure it felt like a rock being rubbed along his collarbone. As she grazed the second one she stopped at the shoulder and grabbed it. Yuri began to sweat. "Tell me what is in the canister and who has the other one and I'll get her to stop."

Yuri shook his head no. Carla grabbed the shoulder harder just inside of the ball joint. I am sure it hurt like hell. "Yuri, if you don't talk soon, I may not get her to stop. Oh did I tell you she worked at Guantanamo Bay? She has interrogated Taliban and Al Qaeda members." I waited for him for emphasis. "Talk to me man."

Her other hand was coming down to the other ball joint and just before she grabbed he cried out. "Stop! The canister holds an isotope of uranium that is only found in Turkestan and was to be sold to several people in Los Angeles."

We were getting somewhere. "Why did Fielding want the canister?"

Yuri shrugged. "I don't know but he had the money so I sold it to him. Before you ask I have no idea how he found me. I never heard from him before today. I sold it to him and he left."

I sat up on the table and looked at Carla. "Think hard before you answer the next question or I'll sic her on you again. Who'd you sell the other canister to?

I saw his eyes narrow as if he thought about misleading me and then he looked over his shoulder at Carla. "I sold it to a member of the Molina Cartel. His name was Juan Molina. He was running the buy as a favor to his brother Raul."

"What was he going to do with it?" It concerned me that a cartel with links to Al Qaeda had radioactive material in their hands. Yuri didn't have the answer.

We walked out the door and Deeks was talking to LAPD and giving them the information to use to pick up Juan and Raul Molina.

"I don't like where this is going." I looked back over my shoulder to the monitor. Yuri sat there and the itch between my shoulder blades grew, telling me he wasn't as innocent as he made himself out to be. We'd find out soon enough. "Process him and let's go get that beer." I needed the time to figure things out.

Kensi had a funny look on her face and again I wondered what that was all about. "Carla and I will meet you at O'Malley's. We need some 'girl' time.

Deeks smiled. He knew what Kensi was up to. "Looks like it's you and me Bro, twenty question time."

I just laughed and got the key out. The processing officers came through the door and we gave them the paper work for our friend Yuri. I motioned to Deeks to follow me. "Let's go and don't ever call me Bro."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Kensi and Carla walked out of the boatshed and to Kensi's car, side by side. Kensi didn't have any information on their new team mate and this would be her time to get some answers. "So how did you like your first day with us? Callen didn't harass you too much today did he? If he did I'll talk to him about it."

Carla snickered. She'd been harassed, bothered, hazed by the best of them. "No Callen did his job. He made sure we dotted our I's and crossed our t's. He is actually a good boss. I really liked working with him." She laughed and got in her own question. "Is your partner always a jerk?"

Kensi gave a good snorting laugh. "Yep, that's my partner. It is really part of his charm."

Carla gave Kensi a 'what the hell look'. "Really, I wanted to pummel him. But if you can handle that then so be it."

Kensi stopped at a light. "Yeah he really only does that when something is boggling his mind. It helps him think things through." She thought about it again. "Or he truly is an idiot. I kinda like him."

Carla met Kensi's eye and noticed the emotion in those duo-colored eyes. "Oh…..you like him. Isn't that dangerous for you two?" She knew what those feelings could do to a partnership.

The light changed and Kensi started forward again. "We used to think so but we became acclimated to working together and leaving our feelings for before and after work. We're good." While Kensi checked her rear view mirror she decided how to quiz Carla some more. "Hey where are you from? Deeks and I grew up around Los Angeles. Sam grew up in Brooklyn, New York and Callen believes that he was born in Romania and was brought here."

Kensi was concentrating on the road so missed the look on Carla's face. "My parents met in Europe just after World War Two and came back to Washington, D.C. to have me. Three years later my sister came along. A few years later my father went back to Europe and was killed by a drug trafficking group. My mother was never the same after that.

Kensi waited for the car in front of her to make a left hand turn. She was going the same way. "You and Callen have a lot in common. His mother was killed on a beach in Romania while he was distracted by another man with a toy."

Kensi was watching the road so watching Carla's reaction wasn't happening. "That is unfortunate." Carla got real quiet. She looked out the window at the dirty streets of Los Angeles. "How did he get here and where is his father?"

Kensi heard the sadness in Carla's voice. "He has no idea how he or his sister got to the United States and as far as his father is concerned, he was arrested and incarcerated in Siberia. He doesn't know if he is still alive. How about you? Where have you been deployed lately?"

Carla didn't really want to share that information. There was just so much that she wanted to divulge to people who would be out of her life in two weeks or less but to not share something would be rude. She looked across the Cadillac at Kensi. "My last deployment was at Quantico. I taught agents hand to hand combat, like I used on Deeks. Before that I worked in Southeast Asia looking into the Abu Saif.

Kensi turned into O'Malley's. "So you're the one to thank for those moves. Thank you!" Kensi reached out and squeezed Carla's hand. "Callen is going to want to test you. Be prepared. He's a good supervisor, agent and a really good friend." She took her hand away and asked the question she really wanted the answer to. "Why did Hetty ask you to come here?"

Carla sat and thought about her answer to Kensi's question. "Hetty has been my friend and mentor for years. She's pulled my butt out of tough situations many times. When she asked me to come out to help I couldn't say no. I actually wanted to meet her "A Team." Carla laughed a small laugh. "Callen is a tough nut, what do you suggest to get on his good side."

Kensi laughed out loud as she pulled into the parking lot at O'Malleys. "Just be the best you can be, be honest, and give him your all. That's what he does for us, all the time. Hey, no more talking business, let's go get that drink."

Carla nodded and opened her car door just as Callen and Deeks pulled in behind them.

Deeks climbed out of the passenger seat of Callen's Mercedes and walked towards his partner. He looked at Kensi and with that look asked all sorts of questions. All she did was nod towards the bar.

I eyed my partner. I knew what Kensi had done and now it was my turn. "Carla, meet me at the Mission tomorrow at eight o'clock. We'll practice shooting and some one on one sparring. Is that alright with you?

Carla nodded her agreement. Inside she was ecstatic. "I'll be there." He needed to know he could trust her for her abilities.

I nodded and motioned for her to follow me into the bar.

Kensi and Deeks had commandeered a booth in the corner and waved a barmaid over to the table. I walked to the table with Carla and sat down across from her. Three beers were ordered and Carla ordered a Tom Collins. Kensi and Deeks looked her way. "I've never acquired the taste for beer. I only have one drink and I'm good for the night."

I smirked at her but I was good with her answer. "Good to know."

The drinks arrived and they sat and chatted about the case. Deeks and Kensi spent the next few minutes telling them about Fielding and how he had ties to the Molina Cartel. This made his involvement in the case more pertinent. Tomorrow they'd have Eric and Nell check on Fielding's bank accounts and phone, how it was used and who he called.

Deeks and Kensi took their beers and walked across the bar to play darts leaving Carla and I alone at the table. I watched as they walked away.

I turned abruptly towards her. "Where is Mr. Andrews?"

Carla sat back in her seat trying to read my expression. She couldn't. "Mr. Andrews, James, is buried at Arlington National Cemetery. He died three years ago from a brain aneurysm. He was buried with military honors for service with the Marines in Grenada. I miss him every day."

I had watched her expression as she spoke of his burial and missing him and her open honesty about her feelings impressed me but I could sense the loneliness of the woman.

Carla pulled together her poker face for the next round with Callen. "Is there a Mrs. Callen and maybe children?"

I smirked and gave a chuckle. She gave as good as she got, nice. "Yes there is. Mrs. Callen is Sara and my one child is my daughter, Gretchen, who is the apple of my eye. How about you? Do you have children?" I watched as Carla's face went solemn and filled with sadness.

She looked out over the bar to where the other partner's were playing darts. "I had two children, a boy and a girl. They died many years ago." She took a sip of her drink and put it back down on the table.

I understood those feelings. There had been a time when I walked the world alone, but no longer. Sara now held my hand while I carried Gretchen. Hetty and the team meant the world to me, yet I still yearned for my mom, dad and the sister who died years before I found her, but all in all I do fine with the family I've gathered around me.

Carla watched my face as I came to terms with the reality of my situation. "Maybe I could meet your family before heading out."

I'm pretty sure my right brow shot up. It was an unusual request. "I'll see what Sara thinks."

Carla understood the hesitation. His answer wasn't a yes or a no.

Deeks and Kensi stood across the bar playing darts. They watched the two at the table. Deeks blurted out. "I wonder what Callen said to her to make her so glum. She went from vibrant, but wary to desolate. I wonder why."

Kensi had been reading their lips and it had her mind going. "She told Callen she lost two children, a boy and a girl. That's what took the wind out of her sails."

Deeks turned to his partner just as Callen and Carla got up to leave. Callen left their part of the tab on the table.

Carla and I stopped as we went towards the door. "Carla is beat. I'm taking her back to her car. See you tomorrow."

Deeks looked at Kensi and she to him. "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow."

Deeks watched them go as Kensi took her turn with the darts. "That's weird. We just got here. Callen is never that eager to leave. There are at least two beers for him." Another thought came to Deeks mind. "Damn it. How come I never get to ask her questions?"

Kensi laughed at him. "Take your turn Deeks. Just what do you want to know? Maybe I have that answer."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

Kensi and Deeks went for Yummy Yummy Heart Attack and back to Kensi's place for a marathon of America's Top Models, after their game of darts. Kensi's mind keep repeating what she saw in the bar. Carla's face while talking to Callen didn't quite match her words. While there had been sadness there was more. Kensi couldn't quite place it and no matter where she went mentally, it never jived with what was said.

Deeks noticed that his partner didn't get as involved with the show as she usually did. There were no asides for what they were watching, no interaction with the judges that she always had. Deeks switched it off and she didn't even notice. "Kens, talk to me. You're freaking me out here."

Kensi took a minute to answer. "I've been thinking about what I saw tonight. Carla's words didn't match her facial expression. There's something more going on here. I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out what it means."

Deeks sat up."What's not making sense?"

Kensi threw up her hands. "Everything and nothing, it's a jumble. What she told me and the expression on her face in the bar didn't match. Part of the problem is when she talked in the car, I was busy driving. The turns from the boatshed to O'Malley's make you pay attention. I couldn't watch her face. She did take her time answering my questions though, almost like she had to think about the answers." Kensi shook her head and let out a sigh. "I don't know maybe I'm reading too much into this."

Deeks' interest was piqued now. He pushed himself to the front of the couch and looked down at his partner. "What did she say on the way over?"

Kensi replayed the conversation over in her head. "She was born in Washington D.C. and her parents had met in Europe. She has a younger sister. She didn't say much else about her. Her father went back to Europe and was killed there by a drug trafficking group. She wanted to know how to work with G. Maybe I didn't ask the right questions of her. I don't know. I want to keep an eye on those two and have a conversation with Hetty."

Deeks sat back next to her and chuckled. "Good luck with that!" Deek's mind went to work on the problem as well. If Kensi was worried about this it must be serious.

Kensi had a worried look on her face. "Yeah, I'm going to need it."

Chapter 8

Carla arrived at the Mission just before eight o'clock. She was relieved that Callen hadn't arrived yet. She let herself in and headed for the coffee area that had already been set up. Nell watched her from the balcony across the mission. She was interested in this new "partner." Callen had called her last night to find out about their new friend. Unfortunately that was proving to be difficult; Most of her records had been redacted. She'd keep at it for G. He needed to know who he worked with. Nell would have asked Hetty but had the feeling the answer would be not quite what Nell needed. Hetty was known for the obtuse answer sometimes.

I came in, grabbed a coffee and looked to my new partner and nodded to the shooting range. "Drink up Partner; we've got work to do." I headed off to the range.

Carla smiled and gulped down the tea she'd prepared. "Coming partner." I was in for a few surprises so this was going to be fun.

I had already set out ear protection and sent the targets down range. All Carla had to do was don the protection and take out her weapon.

When she did I looked at her piece and smirked. Put my hand out for her weapon to look at. I had never seen one this nice, up close. It had an inlaid pistol grip with her initials on it. It was a pretty gun. "Does Hetty know you carry that?"

She smirked back at me. "Yes she does. She gave me that Kimber as a gift two years ago. I'm a rather small person, if you hadn't noticed and I'd rather not let the bad guys get that close. That forty-five caliber does the trick." She motioned for me to return her Kimber and unloaded five shots into the bull's eye, left-handed.

I noticed the lefty approach and thought 'Why me? Why do I have to have partners that have to go to extremes?' "I thought you were a righty."

It was Carla's turn to snicker. "I am but a few years ago I got shot in the upper right arm and if my partner hadn't shot my assailant I'd be dead. After that I opted to train with my less dominant hand. So I'm proficient in both hands now."

It impressed me. I picked up my Sig and shot my first five shots and managed to kill the target. Carla shot her second five with her right hand and was within the bull's eye area again so I called the shooting match off before she could embarrass me. "Shall we hit the gym?" Both of us holstered our weapons and walked out of the armory.

When we had changed into clothes more suitable for the gym I surprised her with an attack from the rear. She easily flipped me and took a ready stance to take more. She could see from my eyes that it surprised me. She moved in for a tackle of her own and I met her with a deflective move that I'm sure she herself had perfected and taught. She was glad to see it worked and had been used in the field. I tripped her up with a kick to the back of the legs which took her down to the mat.

My worries about the capabilities of the woman were beginning to fade. I still wanted to know more about her. Kensi and I were going to have a beer or two after work soon. I knew that she got some answers last night and wanted to know what those answers were.

Nell came to the entrance to the gym and watched the interaction between the two. It had an odd flavor to it.

I turned and caught her watching us. "Yes?"

Nell blushed. "Hetty wants you up in OPS. I'll tell her you'll be up shortly."

I caught the look Nell gave us and would talk to her later as well. "Be right there." I turned to Carla. "Well partner it has been fun but duty calls." I picked up my towel and headed for the locker room to get dressed for work. Carla went to ladies locker room to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Hetty met the troops up in OPS. My idea to dig into Fielding's phone records and bank accounts was dead on and there was more work to be done.

Mr. Callen, Mr. Chenov is being returned to the boatshed as we speak. It seems his story of meeting Fielding for the first time yesterday is fiction. Also the knife used to kill Fielding was a Marine K-bar. That is what you took from Mr. Chenov. Forensics has blood matching Fielding's on Mr. Chenov's K-bar. Lean on him Mr. Callen. You might want Mrs. Andrews to do it.

I looked to my partner but she was giving me no answers. "Shall we go Partner?"

Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye please go over the bank statements with Mr. Beale, there are some interesting deposits there. Find out where they came from.

Callen and Carla left. Deeks looked at Kensi and nodded towards Hetty. Kensi nodded back. "Hetty, could I have a word with you?"

Hetty smiled toward Kensi but couldn't read her intentions. "Of course Miss Blye, what can I do for you?"

Kensi wore a confused but serious face. "Not here. In your office would be better."

Hetty nodded and motioned towards the door of OPS. Kensi led the way down the stairs and into Hetty's office.

Once they had taken seats, Kensi rethought about what she wanted to ask, but shook her head and pushed on. "Hetty, I know that Carla is a friend of yours… but do you really know her? I watched her with Callen last night and when I read what she said the facial expressions didn't match. I'm concerned as to what is going on here."

Hetty sat back in her chair and picked up her tea cup. She took a sip as she pondered her response to Miss Blye. "Carla and I go way back. I introduced her to her husband and I knew her children. It was hard for her and I supported her through those rough times. Right after she lost her children her mother died. Her sister was the only family she had left. Later on when she got back on her feet she met James Andrews and fell in love again. I was happy for her. They had a wonderful life together traveling the world until he died of a brain aneurism. Work for her is cathartic. Please don't take too much at face value. She is a wonderful operative and a good friend."

Kensi had a sense of being rebuked, but this is Hetty. She protects those that are close to her. They'd been on the receiving end of that. "Okay, I'll leave it alone." But inside Kensi knew she'd be watching. "Better go and find my partner." She rose and walked from Hetty's office.

Hetty watched her go. She needed to make this operation move faster and put the bad boys away.

Carla had to go home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuri Chenov waited for us at the boatshed when we arrived. His police escort took their coffee and went into the parking lot to wait for their charge. The officers had started the Over Watch Program in the room where he waited.

The monitor had a great picture of Yuri looking quite pleased with himself. I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. He managed to put us a day behind. I wondered who he was protecting and why.

Carla was also studying him to find a way to get through to him. I sensed that the look he was giving perturbed her as well and she might like to smack him as well.

I was curious why Hetty said to let Carla have a go at him but I figured I'd find out in the room. "Well Partner, what we going to do with him?"

Carla's eyes narrowed and her fist clenched and unclenched as I watched her. "I don't like being played. Why do you think he did that? I could have hurt him yesterday and he didn't give up much."

I nodded in agreement. "Let me call Deeks and see if LAPD got back to him yet."

Carla nodded. She went to make herself a cup of tea. "Want a cup?"

I did and I nodded at her while I dialed Deeks. "Deeks, did LAPD get back to you with Juan and Raul Molina? They were? Where? Does it look like a gang murder or something else? They have any suspects? Alright we'll get back to you."

Carla had returned from the kitchen area with our tea and came up next to where I was standing. "What happened?"

I pivoted and looked at our guest. "Juan and Raul were both gunned down in a drive by during dinner at the café they own. It doesn't have the feel of a rival gang killing. It was more like a professional hit. LAPD can't place the who or why, yet, but they're working on it." I eyeballed our friend some more. "What's he hiding? What do you say we do exactly like we did yesterday but this time I'm the grumpy cop and if at any time you want to switch let me know?"

Carla's head bobbed up and down with thought. "Ok, but it may not be verbal. I may just go. Is that okay with you?"

I gave my trademark smirk, look, or grimace, whatever you wanted to call it. "Let's go Partner." With that we put our tea down and walked into interrogation.

Yuri never moved as we came in. He was enjoying his time on the monitor; too bad for him: it was coming to an end.

I walked into interrogation and sat back in the corner. A bit of surprise showed in Yuri's eyes. Carla walked in, sat across from him and smiled. He tilted his head to the left as if to ask 'what's up?' Carla chose not to see it.

She's in the driver's seat and she's still smiling but staring intently into his face. Yuri is still smiling at me, at Carla and at the camera. He is still one happy boy. "Why so happy Yuri? You're aware we have your K-bar, the one you tried to slice Agent Callen with, right? That was a very naughty thing to do but we'll come back to that. By the way our forensics team checked it out. You know what they found, Yuri?" Yuri just shrugged and continued to smile. It was pissing Carla off. I could tell, but Yuri was not that smart. "No, or don't you care, Yuri?"

He still sat with that stupid grin plastered to his face.

I moved to stand behind Carla and glared at him. In my hardest, iciest voice I shared a bit of information with our friend Yuri. "We found Chief Petty Officer Fielding's blood on your knife. Why'd you kill him? Oh you had his cash and you wanted to make more by taking the uranium back and selling it again, to someone with more money? Hum… that's considered sloppy Yuri. You're supposed to ditch the knife after killing someone; didn't they teach you that in Killing 101?"

He didn't miss a beat. He never stopped smiling either. He looked straight into my face. "I didn't kill him." He looked back to Carla. "I didn't." That second 'I didn't' had a lot less force behind it.

Carla snickered at him. "You expect us to believe that? Your finger prints were all over the knife. Fielding's blood was there as well. It's kind of hard to wash off."

Yuri's smile began to crumble. "I tell you I didn't kill him. Some else took my knife and killed him."

Carla smiled because she had an angle to work from now. "It's never good to lend someone your knife Yuri. They may do something with it that can get you in big trouble, LIKE KILL SOMEONE!"

Yuri hadn't seen that one coming from her. He still wanted to see her as a sweet little old grandmother type.

I shared more information with him. "Juan and Raul Molina were shot in a drive by last night. Why'd they want the uranium and why send Fielding for more? If we don't get some answers soon you're going down for a murder and two accessories to murder. Won't that be fun?"

We could see Yuri's brain working. The decision was to tell us what he knows and we'd go lightly with him, but have the Molina Cartel after him for life, or tell us nothing and go down for a long time and be free of the Molina's. I motioned for Carla to get up and leave. He needed some time to process. We'd be watching that process via the monitor.

We sat at the table finishing our tea that we had left before going in. I eyeballed my partner and wondered to myself why I liked working with her. It was almost seamless. We thought alone the same lines most of the time. There was just a feeling of dishonesty here that bothered me. That was why I called Nell last night. I wanted to know more about this woman and asking Hetty or her, didn't work. She had to know I watched her and had questions but it didn't faze her one bit; or not that she showed it. She was just that good.

Yuri made his decision. He thought better of spending the rest of his life in prison. You could read the answer on his face. "Time to go Carla. Our boy is ready."

Yuri's gaze met our as we walked back into interrogation. I knew that he hoped to see us divided but we weren't, so he'd have to suck it up.

Carla sat at the table and watched Yuri. When she finally spoke it surprised him. He jumped as she spoke. "What do you want to share with us? Maybe you're giving us the name of our murderer? Who is it, Yuri?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and leant against the wall as if to say 'yeah?'

Yuri thought of his plan a few seconds more. "Chief Petty Officer Stanley Jones; he came out after I sold the canister to Fielding, grabbed my knife from my belt and stabbed Fielding. He then proceeded to remove the insignia from Fielding's uniform. He mumbled about disgracing the uniform and treason to his country. His reaction was crazy. He threw my knife back at me and I picked it up and ran. I didn't kill Fielding and I didn't help with the murder either. Now help me."

Carla smiled at him but it chilled me to see that smile. It scared the crap out of me but Yuri didn't get it. "We've got you for the trafficking nuclear materials. What makes you think we won't make the murder stick as well?"

Yuri finally got the panic look. He understood that we were after the 'truth' but whose, his or ours? "

I eyed Yuri and made him feel so much worse. You could see the sweat beads on his forehead begin to form. "If we can't find Chief Petty Officer Jones and get him to talk you'll still go down for the murder.

Yuri nodded but you could see the fear of being sent to prison for something he didn't do.

I turned away from him and to Carla. "I need to call Kensi and Deeks and have them go down to San Diego and pick up Jones. I'll be right back."

I went and made the call. When I got back Carla had Yuri jacked up against the wall. I must have had my 'What the hell look on my face.'

Yuri had panicked. "Get her off me. She's one crazy old lady!"

I moved towards Carla and gave her the motion to drop him and non-verbally asked why.

She smiled at me. "He called me Grandma."

I laughed out loud. This went beyond funny to hysterical. "All righty then!"


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri was picked up and Carla and I headed back to the mission. We'd just arrived when Eric called me to OPS and Hetty called Carla to her office. Nell awaited me with a file folder in her hands and a look of frustration on her face. "What did you find Nell?"

Nell placed the folder on the OPS table and opened it. "Not much. Her file is redacted almost entirely. Only the last ten years are available to us. She worked in the Philippines to keep an eye on Abu Saif for four of those years. The next six were spent in Langley working at Quantico, teaching close personal combat and the use of small arms. She met and married James Andrews while in the Phillipines. He died three years ago of a brain aneurism and it buried at Arlington. He'd been a captain during Grenada. He retired from the army and went to work for the CIA. She is singularly responsible for most of the moves we are taught at Fleetc, but before that she didn't exist; anywhere."

I caught myself being angry at the situation but realized that I'd had it pretty good the last two days. She's a capable operator and a smart woman. Why so secretive? I needed to ask Hetty some questions apparently. "Thanks Nell. Keep looking and if you find anything else, call me."

I left OPS and went back to my desk. My partner and our boss had left a note on my desk explaining that they'd gone to lunch. I guess I was on my own. I went down the block to where the food trucks parked and got a lunch which I ate at a park bench. I sat there eating and thinking about Carla and how she came into my life. I wondered if Hetty had planned the whole thing, down to Sam's deployment to Africa.

When I got back Kensi and Deeks were sitting at their desks eating lunch. "Chief Petty Officer Jones is AWOL. We've posted a bolo for him. Shore Patrol and Agent Parsons are looking for him in San Diego." Kensi looked around. "Where'd Carla go?"

Jones disappearing made the case that much easier for us but not for Yuri. He'd go down for all the murders if we didn't find Jones. We'd have to work on that one. "Hetty and Carla are having lunch somewhere. They should be back soon."

Deeks glanced at Kensi and she met his eyes and nodded back. "Let's go to the boatshed." They both got up to leave and I sensed a problem.

I didn't move from my seat. "What's going on and why the boatshed?"

Kensi looked my way and I saw concern but for who? "We need to talk without being overheard by anyone." She sent her eyes looking in the direction of Hetty's office.

My face must have given the silent agreement they needed because they went toward the door. I got up to follow them. We got halfway to the door when Hetty's voice stopped us cold. "Going somewhere?"

I stopped and turned to face her. "Yes, we have something to check out." I looked past her to see if my partner was with her. "Where's Carla?" I was really trying to give us the advantage but I didn't win anything in the process. She saw right through me. Hetty is all knowing. Deeks and Kensi wanted to share something with me and I needed to hear it.

Hetty eyed us again. "Carla had an appointment that she needed to go to. She'll be in tomorrow. Where were you going?"

Deeks met her gaze. "We were heading over to Precinct 12 to talk to an informant of mine. He works the Molina Cartel angle. He may have seen who shot Juan and Raul Molina."

Hetty gave us her nod. She wasn't buying it. "Mr. Deeks, you go see that informant. Miss Blye and Mr. Callen need to stay here in case the bolo comes back on Chief Petty Officer Jones." Hetty turned on her heel and went to her office. Kensi and I watched each other as we sat at our desks. We felt like we'd been caught with our fingers in the cookie jar. Deeks left to do whatever he could do. I kept asking myself, why did she split us up? She knows something she doesn't want us to know.

Hetty sat at her desk and pretended to be busy, but I knew that she watched us. I returned her watchful eye. Something in all this was about me and I intended to find out what.

My phone dinged with a text. " _My place? Tonight?_ "

I nodded to her and got up to go to the armory. I needed to shoot something.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I called home to let Sara know I'd be late. She told me to be careful and she'd save dinner for me. I'm a lucky man.

We all left work separately but we all ended up at Kensi's around seven.

Kensi opened the door to me and ushered me inside while looking around to make sure I hadn't been followed. Kensi's nerves were showing.

Deeks handed me a bottle of beer and told me to have a seat. My curiosity had been roused earlier by my friend's insistence on this meeting. Then Hetty very neatly sidelined it. That made me angry and more determined to hear what they had to say. Kensi had been stewing on something all day. I saw it in her eyes, in the set of her jaw and the drumming of her fingertips on her desk. It was eating at her and I needed that to stop, at least for her. "What's up Kensi?"

She sat peeling the label off her beer. "Last night when we were in the bar Carla told you things. What she told you didn't match the look in her eyes. She said she had two children who died years before. While it is probably true. I got the sense that it isn't exactly correct. Hetty gave me the impression that we are supposed to take her at face value and not question any of this. I can't do that."

I looked at Kensi and could see the worry in her eyes. "Is that all you have Kens?"

Her look became dark and uncertain; as if she wasn't sure she should be sharing what she knew. "She and Hetty go way back, to their youth. Carla told me her parents met in Europe and they came back here and got married. She was born in D.C and a sister was born three years later. Her father went back to Europe and was killed by a drug trafficking group. There are too many coincidences for me to be comfortable with."

I could see why she'd been worried. That was too much for me to not look at it and be curious. "Who would she be though, my aunt? She couldn't be my mother, I saw her killed in front of me."

I began to wonder about who this woman might really be. I felt a small bit of uneasiness working with her, just small waves nothing big, but it was there. That's why I'd called Nell. "I had Nell check her out. She didn't exist before ten years ago. Not in our paper work or any other agency."

I slid sat back on the couch. All of this information stunned me when put together. I put my bottle down on the table and Deeks watched me. "Listen man, if you want Kensi and me to talk with her we will. I know this might be tough on you right now."

Turmoil hit my stomach like a ton of bricks. What little beer that I'd already drank was churning inside. I broke out in a sweat and felt myself shiver. My brain went into overdrive. Who could she be? I only knew two people with that answer but finding Carla would be difficult. We had no address on her. Hetty would be in the office in the morning. I rose and started to the door. "I want to be the one to talk to them. If Carla's a part of my family then I need to the one to do this. Thanks for offering." I shook Deeks hand and hugged Kensi. I was glad that they had my back.

Kensi followed me. "Are you alright? Can we follow you home and make sure?"

I really wasn't alright but I needed my two girls. "I'll be fine. I'm going home to Sara and Gretchen. See you in the morning."

As I drove home and I thought about Carla and who she might be. The information only pointed one way and one way only.

I walked in the back door and met Sara in the kitchen and held on to her for dear life.


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere in the middle of the night I woke and the last two days ran through my mind like a film loop that shows the same scene over and over. I saw my initial reaction to her and the feelings that it had provoked. I felt like I'd looked into my own soul and now I think I have or at least the soul she gave me. I got out of bed and went into Gretchen's room and watched her sleep for a few minutes. I was in a position to give her a real grandmother. How exactly did I feel about it? I have many questions to ask of Carla but the first one would be 'Where the hell have you been all of my life?' I think that I'm owed that answer. I think that my sister would have liked that answer as well. I tiptoed out of Gretchen's room.

I wanted answers but how would I get them. I couldn't go crashing into the Mission in the morning demanding them, but I would if that is the only thing Hetty would understand. I have to admit I was angry. Why wouldn't I be? Did they really think I wouldn't find out and if I did, I'd be okay with it?

I found a bottle of water and wandered into the back yard. The bench that I met Sara on stood in our garden and that is where I ended up. I sat there examining my life and trying to figure out where to go from here: I sat there for a very long time.

Sara came and joined me on the bench somewhere around 6:00am. She snuggled up next to me and held my hand. She didn't say a word and I appreciated that.

I still didn't quite know how to handle this. I looked at my wife and questioned myself. "What do I do, not acknowledge this and pretend I don't know?" I gazed at the yard that Sara and I had created. It was a lot like my life. I created it, made it my own, but I don't believe that a child should have to do that. "I don't think I can do that. I want her to know that I'm hurt by this masquerade." Sara squeezed my hand to let me know I have her support. "Why didn't she just tell me? Why didn't Hetty tell me? And why play the game?"

Sara held my hand. "Does it really matter if Gretchen has a real grandmother? I don't think so. I know you'd like to talk to her as your mother but what if she won't? Will you be able to live with that, O Heart of Mine? What if she just wanted to see how her son turned out? You did turn out well in spite of her. Would you change anything in your life for the one chance to meet your mother?"

I thought about her words. No I wouldn't change anything, even for that one moment. "No Mrs. Callen, I wouldn't." I smiled down into those hazel eyes that I fell in love with and she filled me with hope and determination. "I still want to try though. Hetty gets there early maybe I'll get there early to talk to her. Maybe she'll give me something. Hopefully Carla will come in and I'll get to talk with her as well." I rose from the bench to go shower.

Sara still had my hand and a worried look. "What if they won't talk to you? Will you be alright then?" I watched the anguish show on my wife's face. "We will be here all day. If you need us, call. Please?"

I pulled her up off the bench and held her. This woman was my family now and no matter what happened with Hetty and Carla, I had Sara and Gretchen. "I've got you and our little girl. I'll be fine." I went inside to shower.

Sara stood there watching me with that skeptical look I knew so well. I don't think she bought anything I said to her. She's a smart woman.


	9. Chapter 9

I finished my coffee with Sara and Gretchen and headed to the mission. Hetty's Porsche was in her parking space and from a phone call I received, I knew that the bolo had came back and Kensi and Deeks were on their way to San Diego. Carla wouldn't be in until later. I parked my car and strode into the building.

Hetty sat at her desk and I had the feeling that she waited there for me. I stood in the bullpen watching her and she knew it. I stalked into her office and sat in the chair opposite her. She'd been waiting for me just like when she introduced me to Carla. She pushed a fresh cup of tea my way. I took it as a peace offering but I didn't take it in my hand. I wasn't ready for that. She looked over her glasses at me and waited for me to begin. "Hetty…just who is Carla Andrews? What does she have to do with us?" I waited a moment, staring her down and when she didn't answer I spoke again. "Or should the question be…What does she have to do with me?" I sensed Hetty's wariness setting in. This was going to be a mental battle between her and I. Unfortunately, I've usually lost those battles, but not this time. I'd had time to think about how to play this one.

Hetty closed her computer and sat back in her chair, cradling her cup of tea. Her steely gaze met mine. "She has nothing… and everything to do with you."

I picked up my tea, not sure if I would drink it but the bone china felt good against my hand and the aroma of the tea seemed to calm me. "What exactly does that mean? Why won't you just answer the question? Who is she?" I felt my anger building. Her lack of answers infuriated me.

Hetty sipped her tea. She thought long and hard about how to answer this question. She'd been thinking about it for years and now the time was here to answer it. "She is my best friend. There has never been a better friend and I would do anything for her… anything." Hetty gazed off into her past. If there had been anything in the world she feared it would have been this moment and that fear rose like bile in her throat. She knew what this answer could mean, she never wanted to face it and now the moment was here. "I have done probably the hardest thing a friend could do for another, and I took on that challenge knowing full well what the ramifications could be. I look at the results of that challenge every day. I look at the fine man he has become. I look at the distance he has come just in the last two years and I am happy that he let someone into his life and that he cherishes her. I look at you Mr. Callen and see all those things and have on many occasions called you my son and am proud of you." She looked at me and sorrow touched her face. "But you're not my son…. you're hers."

I felt like I'd been hit with a two by four. I hadn't expected to be given that much honesty in so few sentences. "Why? Where has she been? How could you two do this?" I felt the tears welling up and I tried valiantly to vanquish them.

Hetty knew what the truth would do to him. It could destroy all she'd worked on for most of his life. She'd never wanted to do this but Clara had insisted upon meeting him and getting to know him. Hetty had argued against it but had lost out to her best friend's desire. "Mr. Callen, your mother never wanted to leave you and Amy but circumstances didn't allow you to go with her. She needed to go with your father to Russia and the gulag. She had been arrested by the Russians as well. The woman who you saw killed on the beach was another operative who looked a lot like your mother. She waited with you, for me to get you and bring you back to the United States to be with your aunt. Clara knew that the Comescu were after her so she left you with Carmella thinking that you'd all be safe. The Comescus were making a point. When I arrived I brought you back here and separated you to protect you from the Comescus. When Amy died there was no way to reach your mother. She never knew about Amy's death until she arrived home."

I was so angry with the two of them. I felt my jaw set and the tears start again in the back of my eyes. It took everything I had not to scream at her for all the years of lies and torment, all the terrible foster homes and orphanages. "Why after all these years did she want to see me?.. Is it to assuage her guilt for leaving us?.. Am I a curiosity to her?.. Let's check out what happened to my little boy whom I left, what, forty years ago? What?... Up until ten years ago she didn't exist, where was she in those ten years that she couldn't have come sooner?"

Hetty shook her head. She hated what this was doing to her boy, not Clara's boy, but her boy. This was maddening and painful for him. "She arrived in Berlin eleven years ago, alone. She'd been freed by the Russians. She was waiting there for your father but he never came. After waiting for slightly more than a year she received word that he'd died in the gulag. The Russian government has a long memory and he was never going to be free from them in this life. Once your mother was gone he slowly drifted away. Your father died ten years ago. Clara came back to the United States through the CIA and they gave her a new life and with her skills she became a valuable asset to NCIS."

I needed to know more. It was tearing me up inside. I wanted to yell, but I didn't. I kept my voice low and icy. It was a trick I used in interrogation quite often but this was no trick. I was very angry. "So…Where was she? Didn't she want to see me until… now?" My voice almost broke then but I wouldn't let it.

Hetty was concerned about my well being. My face was red and she could see my frustration. My eyes held back the tears, but just. "She has been asking to see you for some time now. I did not want to do this. I felt it was better to leave it like it has been than to throw her at you. She insisted on seeing you before she retires and goes off. She honestly didn't want you to know who she was, but you and your partners picked up on her identity too soon. I didn't want you to know either, that is why I set her up as a substitute agent to take Mr. Hanna's place. We both knew she wouldn't be here long."

I broke my gaze on the woman who I had always thought of as my mother. My eyes fell on her teapots and cups. The beauty of them always made me smile, but not today. I wanted to smash them all in retaliation for the lies and the pain I felt at this moment. "Where is she now?" My voice came out harsh and cold and I hesitated because I didn't know if the next statement was the truth. "I want to talk to her." I remembered the conversation we had at O'Malley's. "She asked to meet my family. I'm not sure, but I think I'd like that." Don't get me wrong I was still quite angry. This hurt like hell, but my daughter should have the chance to meet her grandmother.

Hetty stood up and came around her desk to stand before me. "She met them yesterday. She says you have chosen wisely with Sara and that Gretchen is adorable. She is proud to call them family. They 'bumped' into each other at Fields Market yesterday afternoon. Sara never knew who she was. As to where she is…I don't know. She may show up or she may not. We'll have to see. Just know this was not done maliciously. She loved your father and went to prison with him and loved you and Amy enough to let you go. I know that will never be enough but…try to understand her position."

I nodded my acceptance of the situation because if I'd opened my mouth to respond I might've lost it either way. My emotions were so screwed up as to the pain and grief, or the joy that I felt because she wasn't dead, I didn't know what to do. My self-worth took a hit because she couldn't or wouldn't face me. I wanted that opening or closure so badly. "I need to see her, to talk with her."

Hetty looked remorseful. "It may not happen. I hope she comes in today and the two of you talk but I'm not holding out any hope for that"

I looked at the cup of tea in my hands and took a sip. It was the tea that Hetty drinks when her nerves are at their breaking point and she sees nowhere to turn. I smiled inwardly at the choice but resented that she felt that I'd need it. "Why now? You never answered the question?" I took another drink of the tea. Maybe I did need that soothing effect after all.

Hetty poured herself another cup of the tea. Obviously we weren't done with this nerve wracking conversation. "Clara pressed me for this for perhaps the last year. We'd spoken of you often. I tried to keep her up to date of your exploits but it's not the same as being here and seeing it happen every day. She wanted desperately to see you, talk with you and even work side by side with you. The decision to have it happen was a hard one and one that I really did not want to make. I loathed this idea. It could never turn out well for you or either of us. It has caused you pain and that is not something I wanted for you." She lovingly touched my shoulder with her small hand. "You've had enough in your life. She's going back to Europe when she is done here. That may well be today. I don't want her to go back there. The Comescu are still looking for her and you."

I placed my now empty cup on her desk and rose to leave. "When this is done, you and I will have a good cleansing conversation. I want the rest of my history if I don't get it from my mother." I turned my back on my boss and sometime mother figure and stormed into the armory. It seems I needed a little target practice.


	10. Chapter 10

After an hour of killing all the paper bad guys I folded up my targets and went back to my desk. Hetty was absent from her office. I walked out of the building and to the coffee wagon at the corner. I needed air and a cup of coffee that I didn't make. Carla didn't show up for work and I guessed that we would never see her again. I was still angry but could sort of see the reasoning for all they had done. My mother couldn't take us to Siberia and a gulag with her and my father; neither Amy nor I would have survived. Hetty abandoning us to the foster care system and orphanages seemed cruel but it accomplished keeping us out of the grips of the Comescus.

I had headed back to the mission when my phone rang. Kensi and Deeks had Chief Petty Officer Jones at the boatshed. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes." I stood by the gate drinking my coffee before climbing into my car.

Callen didn't pay any attention to the grey sedan across the street with a woman in it; it was Carla. She sat watching her son as he walked away from the mission and as he walked back. He was a good man, a man that his father would have been proud of, as she was. He had a wonderful wife and daughter, her grand-daughter, who would grow up and break hearts. He had good people that he worked with and who loved him as a brother. Those were the things he needed. He also had a mother, not her, she had neglected her son all of his life, Hetty was the better mother, better than she could ever be. She started the car. With tears in her eyes she watched G walk to his car. "Good Bye my son." She drove away as her son got into his car and drove towards the boatshed.

Prologue

Carla retired the next day and moved back to Europe several weeks later. She travelled extensively for the next six months through the Balkans going back to places that Nikolai and she had visited. She ended up on a beach in Romania. While she sunbathed, a man walked up and shot her and left a tin soldier as a message to the Callen family. It was the same spot where Carmella had died forty years ago. Clara Callen Resnikov had come full circle.


End file.
